


Forehead Kisses

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of patrol everyone returns to the Cave but are stunned by the new routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forehead Kisses

“Oh god what brought this on.” Jason groaned.

“Who cares?” Tim hissed. “I’m just waiting to see Dick’s reaction.”

“You do know replacement that after him is _us_.”

“Totally worth it.”

The cowl off and their masks off they were lined up patiently waiting for Bruce’s remarks on patrol. Except this was totally different. Jason had heard the demon spawn say after patrol routine had changed but this was over the top.

Scratch that. Bruce had officially gone bonkers. It was usually Dick that did the bonding stuff. Or Alfed. But mostly Dick.

But the way Bruce was kneeling talking to Damien so softly. It brought back old days. Bruce never did it like this but back then you felt his pride. Now, you saw it.

But a kiss on the forehead? Man he didn’t die and come back for this.

Damien stomped away flushing after Batman released him and Jason could not blame him. That was more emotional than he originally thought it would be and he was feeling the second hand embarrassment.

Still it was Dick’s turn now and he could see by the awkward stance he had that Nightwing had not known about the change in routine either. Yeah he knew Batman and demon spawn had been trying to bond but if this was Bruce’s answer to it, he really needed better parent books.

“Dick?” Bruce asked and for a second Jason held out hope that it was just going to be Damien and they would not have to suffer this humiliation because the three of them was a different case. Not related by blood and the Batman had been a very attractive figure. Well maybe not to Tim but for Jason and Dick? They certainly had though so.

Jason did not need thoughts from long ago rising now. He certainly did not and the way Dick was cautiously eyeing Bruce he knew the man felt the same. Maybe Replacement might have gotten away with the Bruce admiration but he certainly had not.

Dick stepped forward warily and immediately Bruce’s hand was on his shoulder and their voices were lowering discussing the patrol.

Yeah, they weren’t going to escape at all. Maybe he would because of who he is but not Dick. Jason felt a little sorry for him. Just a little.

X

He could keep it together. Just because he had done it to Damien meant nothing. This was the wrong time for boyhood fantasies to come rushing out of the box he had shoved them in long ago.

A simple forehead kiss. He had done it to Damien dozens of times. With some effort and mostly by surprise but he had done it. A simple kiss to a smooth forehead. Or if Damien was pissed off, a kiss between wrinkled brows. It was a simple show of affection.

Dick peeked up at Batman who stood a head taller than him. Being so close with Bruce still wearing the cape. It brought a sense of safety. He wanted to relax but the smart part of him knew better.

“I’m proud of you.” Bruce said softly and Dick acknowledged most of Bruce’s speech had simply gone over his head. “Good job.” Bruce continued and Dick resigned himself.

Bruce’s neck was so close. He was surrounded by Bruce. His thick arms wrapped around him. Totally different from the kiss with Damien. Dick could smell Kevlar and far underneath the smell of Bruce. He fought shuddering with desire because Tim and Jason were a few steps away and they would never let him live it down.

It was a simple kiss. Nothing to worry about. Plenty to get embarrassed over he felt as though he had dropped ten years. Or more.

But it was _Bruce_. He felt surrounded, comforted and part of him just want this kiss to be the beginning. Yet this was all he would get, all he would ever get.

Bruce rested his chin on Dick’s head and they stood there. Dick felt embarrassed but still wrapped his arms around Bruce’s broad back and patted him gently. If the Bat was opening up to affection he was not going to stop him but this needed to end before he developed a problem.

“Thank you.” Bruce said and Dick closed his eyes for a few seconds savouring being close and having Bruce thank him. He squeezed Bruce for a few seconds delighting on how Bruce returned the hug before Tim coughed behind them.

Taking that as a get out of jail free card, He stepped away from Bruce trying to regain his composure even as he winked at Tim. “I’ll stop hogging. Go get your hug Tim.”

He saw the look of pity Jason slung his way and gave a barely noticeable shrug in return. He knew if anyone would understand what he just felt it might be Jason. He was unsure if Tim had gotten the Batcrush but he and Jason had had it bad.

Jason seemed pretty over it now but Dick was still floundering. He heard Tim squeal behind him to see the man in Bruce’s embrace laughing as the man squeezed him.

Huh

Weird. He would not get used to it. He sort of wanted to check to see if that really was Bruce right now.

X

“Increased heartbeat, noted and checked. Heightened awareness, noted. All normal signs of arousal, check.”

Bruce sat making the necessary notes. He did feel a little sorry about using the idea Alfred gave him to see if his hypothesis regarding Dick was true but it was necessary.

Dick meant a lot to him. Had saved him, believed in him. Was more than he would ever know. There was no way he would make future plans or talk about matters until he made sure they were on the same page.

It was no longer a crush or admiration. Dick saw him and cared for him anyway. Bruce wanted to see how much. A knock at his study door. Bruce put away the most incriminatory notes.

“Bruce?” Dick’s voice was curious and a little tired. Bruce had asked for him to come back down after he was finished spending time with the others.

“Come in Dick.” He said calmly but inside he was filled with anticipation. He made sure the notes were safely away as the door swung open.


End file.
